Fairy Tail : Death & Rebirth
by Kobe11
Summary: SUN Village arc! With the reunion of Natsu and Atlas Flame, the latter tells a prophecy. A prophecy of a child fighting off two threats of humanity and the world. But, every ancient knows the end of the prophecy, a child offering his life for the resurrection of five dragons. First fanfic, rated T ,good story. I guess. No pairings yet.
1. Memories

**Hi everybody! So this is my first fanfic for FT so please don't be too harsh though I'll look on reviews, flames, everything from spelling/grammar errors, to character development and whatnot. BTW, the Natsu in this fic would be OOC. And I might go through the whole manga all over again if it ain't correct. Well lets continue on to the story.**

"It's been 400 years... Son Of Igneel…" He muttered at the flying salmon pink haired boy.

'_That's the fire dragon that came out from the Eclipse Gate.' _They thought to themselves except for Natsu and Flare who didn't care much about it as he was glad to see his uncle while Flare was confused. Those thoughts came out from both Gray's and Lucy's lips aloud, still suspended by shock.

"So it should have gone back 400 years..." Carla said.

"400 years… Yes… For 400 years I have continued to burn strong." Atlas answered her question.

"So you're still alive uncle…" Natsu grinned while Happy gestured himself despite sweating from the heat being radiated by him.

"Alive…? No… Not that isn't entirely correct." He replied without much interest. With that being said, Natsu raised a brow at him with confusion.

"So you're telling me you are here as some sort of dragon spirit?" he asked as he had that conclusion as he remembered the jade dragon spirit from the dragon graveyard. With him getting a nod from his uncle.

"Yeah that's it. Since he was frozen for 400 years with the strange ice magic that froze him for so long, some of his memories must have been damaged." Wendy added.

"Ice…Yes…Ice… The village was covered in ice." He responded while trying to back track bit by bit remembering what had happen to the village. Natsu glared at him with seriousness when he had heard him mentioning the ice around.

"What happened, please tell us…" Flare asked with sorrow and worry. With everyone discovering a shocking revelation from the flame about one man freezing the whole village where giants lived. Gray had thought of it as a lie since no ice wizard could freeze such massive village that had a dragon also. Flare, fearing the reason of the ice wizard's doing while Lucy was stunned but also not believing such could be done with one man.

"That man… Thought… He thought I was a 'demon'… and thus, he froze the entire village just to eradicate me. That man. An exorcist mage… A devil slayer." Atlas continued. Receiving shocked faces from his nephew, and blondie. While the Sky Dragon Slayer and her white cat had thought about such magic they never heard of. As for Gray, he realized such magic worked on the Succubus Eye member which he thought was a demon, while wanting to know who possessed such magic.

Having a foggy memory, Atlas could not remember what his purpose was, only to get an answer from the redhead who lived in the village before. Without saying anything else, Flare begged for him to save the village as the guardian of the village.

"Yes… I am Atlas Flame. I created this village. My village's misfortune is my pain. And its sorrows are my tears… I… Hold the lingering scent of my final spirit along with the fire of Igneel's child. But my strength is not enough for such. I remember all of it… The vile dark magic from the book of Zeref… E.N.D and the ancient prophecy that Zeref himself told us dragons. 400 years ago… Igneel was unable to destroy Him… Now, I do not have enough strength release the village from its shackles. Natsu… Son of Igneel… Consume my soul and you shall save this village with my power, along with the world from E.N.D and fulfill the prophecy… A prophecy of a child defeating Acnologia, E.N.D and Zeref, along with a man who shall resurrect five dragons." Atlas' statement was shocking to the group, not knowing of such prophecy, receiving a nod from Natsu

As for Carla, as he was speaking, at an blink of an eye, she saw images flashing at a fast rate. But still able to tell what those were. While that was happening, she saw two people in a wasteland, she could tell one of them was Zeref, but, she could not describe the latter as his body was covered with red scales with traces of black strokes that resembled Acnologia. The only thing that she was curious about was his hair, with the sun striking the figure, she could tell it was ivory white with a ponytail but only thing about the ponytail _salmon pink_.

Her train of thoughts stopped to see Natsu preparing himself to consume Atlas with his magic spiking for a bit.

"Do not worry, for everyone in your family is believing in you after all child." He reassured him. Natsu, who had been through the worst moment of his lives with his friends and family, carrying burdens heavy enough for people to lose an unbreakable will, he stood and began sucking him with determination.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD," Flare screamed with anger and rage, letting out a fierce cry, she ran towards him intending to kill him. By the time she was near him, a wave blew from Natsu's ground and his magic power increased tremendously, way further than the etherano he had eaten during the tower of heaven incident. Activating dragon force, his flames let loose, consuming him with his own as it was happening.

This suprised everyone with a bit of fear, but most of all, Wendy. Knowing that a person who achieved dragon force would have their skins being like the scales of a dragon and stronger magic, but not to Natsu's extent. Which had red scales covering most of his body, while also covering a bit of his face. She realized that he was the most powerful dragon slayer to this day.

As he was at his greatest state, in terms of magic, he gathered most of his power and gathered it into a ball of flames. Wings made out of flames grew out of his back, heat being radiated from him was enough to melt one of the giants near him. He then flew towards the sky and tore the ball apart, causing a great explosion that melted all of the ice in the village.


	2. Haven

**Yay for the amazing results of my fic! Thank you everybody. Ok, Q/A Time!**

**To Karios1234ify : As for the power of his, it might overwhelm him cuz it came straight from a dragon That he won't be able to use any techniques with Atlas' magic yet. Unless he's willing to be possessed in an instant by the instinct of his. While his regular magic would have a buff. But I hope i won't make a OP Natsu.**

**To Amused Archer : As for your answer about power, he would have ease with activating dragon force but he would be doing a bit of physical training but mostly mental. Though i don't know when i should put that. Pairings... I think I'll put some fluff moments for the girls he knows the most, like Lisanna, Erza, and Lucy. The first one would have some romantic atmosphere while the latter would have Nakama-ship.**

**I would like to also thank Valin-san (ValinNight) for giving me a thumbs up for this plot.**

**Now let's get going.**

"Hmm?" One of the giants wondered what had happened to them.

"That warmth... Can only be from the flame..." Another one of them said**.**

As for Erza and Minerva...

While they were having their duel, they noticed the ice around them was melting.

"They did it." Erza grinned.

"Tch..." Minerva clicked in frustration. Knowing its her loss.

"Hm... This is truly a rare sight... Humans wandering about in the village..." A giant thought loudly. Not noticing the two starred. He bended over to see more detail of the two female mages.

With that happening, Minerva withdrew, leaving Erza behind letting her know of her escape and their rivalry on a grander scale. But she did not care. Instead, warning her not to fall into darkness further, knowing her resilience.

Back to Natsu...

With his main part done, he landed softly on the ground, releasing waves of air as he descended. His wings of fire dispersed, his body changing back to the way it was. But not by figure, more like human kind but older. They noticed his hair length went down til the midsection of his back. Not just that, its color having strands of white on his hair. The body being as muscular as Gildarts' and 2 inch shorter than him in height. With that and his personality, he would be giving off the snake charmer kind of feeling even though he doesn't do it at all.

Within the group, two exclaimed as they saw the beauty of the village being restored, with the bluenette and white cat noting the restoration it. Flare, watched the aura that resides in Natsu as he had restored the village. With relief and happiness radiating from her soul, she let out a tear from her eyes, she muttered something about its warmth.

The next thing happened unexpectedly, Natsu brought himself down to his knees, tired from magic exhaustion, he collapsed with his friends running up to him Diagnosing the cause of his which was solved in an instant knowing of such.

"Haa... Damn, I thought we would be able to meet giants. But since flame crotch's down, I guess we'll go back to Warrod's home to collect the reward." Gray sighed at the unconscious figure of Natsu lying on the ground. He wanted to see the giants, but he always puts his nakama first. Or thats what most guild members of Fairy Tail set in their minds.

"Before that, can we meet the giants first, I'd want to apologize to the village for running away?" Flare asked them with worry, knowing that request is a bit selfish to her. Getting a nod from Lucy.

-Somewhere in a snowy wasteland-

"Silver-sama.. We've received an order to convene at the HQ." A member of a sinister guild spoke.

"I'm visiting a grave... So let me be for now..." The man known as Silver, telling the lizardman to give him time. By the looks of it, he won't back down since he was relaying an important message.

"But milord, at this time, all of the members of the kyūkimon have been summoned to meet... So please comply with the summons, Ice Devil-Slayer Silver-sama..."

"Relax... There is no need for you to shit your pants... It's not like I'll eat you or anything... The only thing I consume... Are souls of demons." He gave him a simple 'I'll do that later but this comes first' kind of answer.

Back to Natsu &amp; Friends

"Haaa... What the hell happened to me ?" Natsu yawned before getting smacked on the head by his prick, rival.

"Sup squinty eyes. Back from the dead?" Gray taunted

"Say's the frozen icicle in front of me." He rolled his eyes, retorting.

"Wanna piece of me huh, fire crotch ?!"

"Bring it wussy of a ice man?! Mr Freeze could do your job a THOUSAND TIMES BETTER!"

With their usual brawls happening, the giants were laughing away at the sight of the puny humans standing in front of them, drinking and celebrating.  
They asked on how most of the giant's lived their lives, with the exception of Flare, who had lived in the village before running away.

"Where's Flare by the way ?!" Lucy asked

With her question answered by the sulkng Flare behind a tree.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked again

"Flare?!" One of the giants exclaimed

**IM VERY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING *bows in a dogeza position***

**ive been too lazy, reading Bakuman all day damn it. And im very sorry for thee short chapter right here! **


	3. Visit

**Damn, its quite hard to make up ideas you want to make when you end up copying it content from the original right? If thats the case, then I bet my fic won't survive. If you ask me why, then its mostly because I wan't to make an original fic, still following the manga (arcs) of course. Sooo I might take more time. I hope I could at least make 1500-2000 words**

_"FLARE?!" One of the giants exclaimed._

"ARE YOU HERE?" They asked again. Receiving no response with her still sulking under the tree hiding in shame.

"Come on... It's been a while after all... Right ?" Lucy said while dragging her off her spot.

"I... I did abandon the village after all... without saying anything."

"Don't worry, they're not angry or bearing any grudges right? ...I guess..." Lucy responded with confidence while still dragging her till she saw a giant's glare at her. Trailing off with anxiety.

"Is that really her?"

"I'ts been a long time..."

"I think so... Its probably just that she's just grown up even though she's smaller than us."

With the 3 of the giants ending their conversation, one of them asked her on how she was living with her own kind, also the hardships of her life.

"That's the same wherever you go. As long as you're alive. No matter if you leave or stay, this is your home too. You can do as you."

"Yes." Flare nodded

"Well... Just want to tell you something though..." He said, trailing off, letting another finish the sentence.  
"Welcome back, daughter."

"I...I'm home." Flare cried.

_'With her uncertainties resolved, everyone had a smile on their faces. It was the first time I saw her smile like that way. It was so bright it made me tear up a bit. We drank and sang that night till dawn with the giants. We had so much fun that we forgot the ominous words we learned that day. Succubus' Eye, Minerva, Devil Slayers, the demon from the books of Zeref and Tartarus. The pace keeps getting bigger... But it's enough for us to catch up... To a new beginning.'_

As the sun was rising, it was time for the group to part ways with Flare staying in the village. Saying their goodbyes, they made their way back to Warrod Cken's home to claim their cold hard cash and to ask questions. Though the latter only applies to Natsu. For his questions are about a prophecy, a battle between three superpower threats of the world.

"Hahahahahaah... I knew it that I made the best decision sending you guys in... Oh whats this, who's the tall lad with long pink hair over there ?" Warrod asked after congratulating Team Natsu.

"It's Natsu." Natsu deadpanned. Knowing that Warrod screws around with his jokes.

"What happened to you... You seem stronger than before, and taller!.. Taller than me... I didn't notice." Erza exclaimed, trailing the last two sentences since she'd look weaker than him.

"You kidding me?! Am I that that different?! I even have still have pink hair on my head." He facepalmed, ignoring the laughter of his teamates.

At the same time as he was talking, Warrod was analyzing Natsu's state, having seen his power which was weaker when he saw Natsu for the first time. Now, his power is on par with the 5th wizard saint. '_His strength is different than before. He could get a wizard saint promotion with it, he'd be around between the 5th and me. Heh... It wouln't take long before he could surpass Mavis with a few years of training._

"You alright Warrod-sama?" Erza asked, stopping his train of thoughts, he nodded.

"Ok, with that aside, how's the mission?" He asked, expecting a positive response from everybody.

"Piece of cake!" Natsu nodded.

"*sigh* I'm just relieved that we finished your request without any further incident." Erza sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah... What happened to those treasure hunters anyway ?" Gray asked the group, with Lucy answering his question, giving those thieves a "Special kick". (No pun intended.)

"It really did caught us in shock when we found out that they were involved." Wendy stated.

"Don't let that bother you too much... Let the senate handle the investigations regarding that." Warrod wavered off their worries. After that, he went turned back and began searching, grasping for the reward that they've been waiting for. What they didn't expect was a potato, reaching his hand out, showing the reward to Team Natsu, with Lucy's eyes widening and the awkward silence.

"It's a joke. I'm just messing with you." Warrod broke the silence, with Natsu and Gray annoyed to his antics.

"Ah... A joke... Right..." Natsu sweatdropped

"Hahaha..." Gray did the same.

"It's actually a potato I bought from the neighboring town." Warrod explained, putting his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Ticking off the two opposite elemental mages.

"Like we care it came from!" Natsu yelled.

"We want cash! Cold, hard cash!" Gray yelled.

With their antics done, Team Natsu claimed their reward. Settling for the night at Warrod's home, we find ourselves Team Natsu and him at the spring. After getting some nostalgia and some discussion about the guild, Tartarus and the worshiping of demons, they came to a conclusion of the possibility of the book, E.N.D, being held by the guild. With that being said, Natsu just had to punch things without looking who he punches. He found himself flying with Erza's fist.

During the night, with most of Team Natsu asleep, except the guy who had named the team with his own. Going out of the house, he seemed acting strange. Images flashing as he takes a step, he could not hold it for long, vomiting all over the place. Sitting on a rock, he gazed upon the starry night skies, only to wonder what were those images and the prophecy. Cken, peeping outside the window, he sees Natsu looking at the night sky. With curiousity, he got himself dressed and went to go to Natsu.

"Warrod-sama, why are you here?" Natsu asked, sensing the 4th god of ishgar walking towards him.

"I woke up when I heard someone vomit. So, what's troubling you my boy?" Warrod asked after giving an answer.

"I was walking for a bit till tons of images, more like memories, flashed in an instant. I then vomited a few seconds later..."

"What kind of memories ?"

"My uncle's memories after consuming his soul." Natsu answered. (Or that's how Natsu sees Atlas as)

"What do you mean consume? Cannibalism?" Warrod asked confusingly.

"He was more of a dragon made out of fire. You could say the Eternal Flame."

"How's that possible?!" He whispered in shock.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. He was a spirit already though." Natsu answered sadly, thinking he could have spent some time with Atlas. To gain some knowledge of his father's past, the fight with E.N.D and Acnologia. Unknowingly, his head throbs in pain as another flash of images appeared. Only to see A man and a demon in a battlefield which resembled a town once till it happened. With red eyes, black hair and robes, on the ground with blood spilled around him. Beside him was a demon standing, with deep yellow eyes with black slits, resembling a eye of a reptile. Scales surrounding his body, with one of his horns not present from his head by the looks of it being shattered by a powerful blow and a spear stuck on his back. A ordinary spear with a body of white, thin silver decorations around its blade molded to an iron pole with gold and silver decor.

"-at's wrong?" Snapping back into reality, he heard Warrod's voice while he was being shaken by him.

"What's wrong kid?" Warrod asked.

He got an explanation of what Natsu saw and another prophecy on the battle of Zeref and Acnologia. Natsu thinking that it could be related to the prophecy.  
Before continuing on, Warrod questioned him about this prophecy and where he heard of it? That being a vison surpassing the four gods of ishgar. He could only say that it came from the dragon he was talking about. Letting his question about the Flame being a dragon pass by, Warrod asked again on how his magic and appearance change, getting the same answer.

"I think we should head back, Natsu." Warrod said.

"Yeah..." Natsu said.

"But one thing, never discuss this to anyone else or the rest of the wizard saints." Warrod glared at him, giving off a scary aura around him.

"And don't let it bother you, it will come in time." He added.

"H-hai Warrod-sama." Natsu stuttered.

As he went back to his room, he lied down on the bed, wanting to know what path lies ahead of them. All of those memories, prophecies, E.N.D and who knows what will happen to them worry him. Being tired of his thoughts, he lets go of it and fades into deep slumber.

At the same time, in the mountains, lies a cave a dark cave with a campfire burning, here the Black Wizard sitting on the ground, waiting and waiting, not being able to sleep. He looks at Warrod's home, knowing that his creation was resting at that place. But tomorrow, hell will rise, or that's what they would think.

"It's time for me to see him..." He murmured.

**Ok, I'm gonna stop right here. We got to 1600+ words YESSS! Btw, if the story is all mumbo jumbo, please tell me. Though this is my first fanfic anyway so please bear with it.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Cover art owned by : Viki-J at deviantart.**


	4. Author's Note

**GAAAHHH! Damn writer's block... Oh hi there, I didn't see you there. Well I'm out of ideas for this story. I don't know what I should put in this fic really. Most of my ideas feel crap. Though I don't know if I could continue this fic here... Gah.. *Writes phrase 'Lazy Ass' on the forehead* Anyway, I'll start studying the japanese language from now on. So Updates will be less. I might give up on this fic and start a new fic, different franchise. Maybe a Hayate no Gotoku fanfic or so. Anyway I guess its goodbye for now. Very sorry about the hiatus.**


End file.
